Quidditch
by sochop14
Summary: Ginny and Hermione show the boys that Ginny can play Quidditch with and help them get out of trouble in exchange. A cute one shot, placed post Hp & the Sorcerer's stone


**A/N: Hey, this is a story I wrote for religion class and thought some of you might like this. There really is no depth to this story but I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K. Rowling **

Religion Project

Ageism/Sexism

Written by: Carlie Hopp

Date: 1/10/08

"MUM" yelled Ginny as she ran into the house. "The boys won't let me play Quidditch."

"BOYS, let Ginny play she is your sister," insisted Mrs. Weasly in that motherly tone that said do as I say or else.

"But Mum, she's to young to play, and with Harry here the teams are even," complained Ron.

"Yeah and if she did play who said she would be safe. Mrs. Weasly you know how dangerous Quidditch is," added Harry.

"The boys do have a point dear. Why don't you go out into the garden and see what Hermione is doing?" said Mrs. Weasly in a kind tone.

"Okay Mum," said Ginny as she walked out into the garden. When she got out there she found Hermione sitting on the low garden wall reading.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione as she looked over to see who sat next to her. Ginny just looked over to the Quidditch, where the twins, Ron and Harry where all up in the air playing Quidditch. "The boys won't let you play Quidditch will they? She asked a little angry with them.

"Yeah, they said I was too young or could get hurt," replied a very gloomy Ginny.

"I think you should prove them wrong," said Hermione with a grin on her face.

"How could I do that? I mean it's not like I have a special talent at anything," said a still gloomy Ginny.

"You think you don't have a special talent? Ginny you are so wrong, remember the time when you "accidentally"threw your mum's favorite doll and she broke?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I still can't believe I got away with it," replied Ginny.

"I can believe it, think what your mum would do if she found Fred and George in the room and not you," said Hermione.

"I don't think I would still have twin brothers if that had happen," replied Ginny.

"See, you can pretty much pull off any thing if you can do the innocent act so well," pointed out Hermione.

"Yeah you're right, so what's the plan," asked a excited Ginny

"Well we are going to…"

After two long hours meeting with Hermione, "I think that just might work," said Ginny. Half way through she had to ask if the Sorting Hat asked if she wanted to be in Slytherin because of how well she plotted. Hermione just laughed it off.

"Yup it might just work, now Ginny go to bed it already is late." Said Hermione in a tone that reminder her of her mum.

"Crash" went the Quaffle right through the window. "Oh boy, Mum's not going to be to happy today." Said the twins in unison

"BOYS" yelled a very very angry Mrs. Weasly, as she stormed out to the Quidditch field where Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, and Ginny stood.

"I'm so sorry Mum I wasn't trying to hit the house Mum. You see the boys where trying to teach Hermione and me how to throw the Quaffle and I kind of threw it a little too hard," said Ginny with a face full of innocence.

"Is this true?" asked Mrs. Weasly looking at the four boys. They all nodded even though it wasn't true. For what really happen was the two teams were fighting over what team got the Quaffle first and as they were wrestling over it. It flew out of there arms and broke the window.

"Okay, I will let you get away easy this time. But next time please throw away from the house," said Mrs. Weasly as she walked away.

"Yes of course mum," said Ginny still in her innocent state. Once Mrs. Weasly was out of sight all four boys turned to her with disbelief on there faces.

"Why did you do that?" asked a baffled Ron with a shocked look on his face.

"One, now you have to show me and Hermione how to throw a Quaffle, because mum will be watching. And Two, I wanted to show you that being younger does have its advantages" Replied Ginny as she picked up the Quaffle and threw it at Ron.

"We will agree with that" said the twins as they started to point out the mistakes she made.

So this is how the rest of the summer went Ginny learning about Quidditch from the boys and helping them get out of trouble in exchange.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love **

**Sochop14**


End file.
